


The White Wolf

by 5hines_writes



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Geraskier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5hines_writes/pseuds/5hines_writes
Summary: Jaskier was not a strong man, nor would he pretend to have any solid fighting skills, yet he liked to walk straight into danger, a little oblivious of the true danger. Having become accustomed the having a Witcher by his side, he walked into danger almost blissfully.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	The White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Witcher fic! Geralt and Jaskier have such a fun dynamic which makes it such fun to write! Just a 1 chapter fic but nevertheless I hope you like it!

Jaskier was not a strong man, nor would he pretend to have any solid fighting skills, yet he liked to walk straight into danger, a little oblivious of the true danger. Having become accustomed the having a Witcher by his side, he walked into danger almost blissfully. 

They were walking around an abandoned mansion, after some stories came in of the monster who lived there, a striga. They were investigating to see if there was any movement before going in. 

Jaskier noticed the back door was open and walked in, lute on his back.

"Jaskier, wait-", is all Geralt could let out before following Jaskier into the mansion, sword at the ready. 

He almost bumped into Jaskier who had stopped very suddenly in the door opening leading into a dark spacious room. Geralt heard something scuffling and raised his sword but Jaskier stopped him. His eyes fell on what Jaskier had seen. A dead mother wolf and one lone wolf pup, a white one. 

Jaskier looked up to Geralt with that look in his eyes.

"No."

"Geralt, it's a baby we can't just leave it here," Jaskier argued. Geralt let out a sigh. 

"Fine, but it's your responsibility," Geralt really couldn't say no to that face. He walked back out, waiting for Jaskier to catch up with him. 

"Come here, little one," he said, crouching down. The pup tentatively smelled his hand. When he was allowed to touch it, Jaskier scooped it up in his arms. It seemed surprised at first but then happily leaned into him, happy for the touch and warmth. 

Jaskier walked out and up to Geralt and Roach. Geralt reached into his saddle bag and took out a few pieces of meat and tossed it to Jaskier.

"Give it this before it starves," he said, pulling Roach along as they starting walking back to town. Jaskier was ecstatic.

"I knew you'd like him! You know, I've decided what to name him!" he said, biting smaller pieces of the meat and feeding it to the pup. 

"Hmm?" 

"Geralt Junior!" Jaskier said.

"I'm pretty sure it's a girl," Geralt noted. 

"Just Junior then," Jaskier replied, no one could put a damper on his mood tonight. 

What Jaskier didn’t realise fully is that wolves grow, and fast. Within weeks it was the size of a large dog. It had learned to track along Geralt and Jaskier and would catch its own meals most of the time, though it did not mind devouring animals Geralt had killed. 

In town people were less keen on a wolf, though still small, so Jaskier would keep it on a leash if many people were around. A witcher, bard and wolf walking into a tavern did get them some looks. Geralt would silently sit in a corner as Jaskier sang. When she was little, Junior would stay with Geralt and hide under his chair. If someone approached and Junior hid, Geralt would reach down unconsciously and pet Junior to soothe her. 

As she grew she would get more confident. She would sit beside Jaskier and howl along to his long notes. 

One day a man who was a bit too drunk came at Jaskier with a knife after too many songs. Before Geralt could stand up, Junior had taken a defensive stance and growled at the man, who halted very suddenly. Geralt came to stand beside Junior. Jaskier stopped singing mid-song. The man, sensing how bad this could turn, quickly walked back to where he came from.    
Geralt petted Junior’s head. “Good girl.”   
After that they were friendly requested to leave, which wasn't even out of the ordinary.

“Isn’t she a darling, Geralt?” Jaskier said, releasing Junior from her leash to let her roam in the field, where she quickly chased a rat and ate it. 

_______

  
  


Jaskier woke up from a feverish dream and shot up, looking around. The fire had died out and Junior was chilling beside him. 

"Geralt?" he let out. They were supposed to hunt a noonwraith in an old mill today. It seemed Geralt had gone ahead without him. 

"Can you believe this guy?" Jaskier said to Junior, gathering his stuff. "You think after all we've been through he'd have the decency to wake me. I wonder if he even wants me there? Come on, Junior, stay close to me,” Jaskier rambled, starting the walk up to the mill, Junior walking beside him. 

By the time Jaskier arrived, Geralt walked out of the mill covered in dust.

“There you are! You could have woken me!” Jaskier said as he came to a halt, Junior walking up to Geralt, who reached out to pet her. “Stop leaving me behind every time!” 

“I’d rather not wait until the sun is high with this one. And you had Junior with you,” he said, dusting himself off. 

“Excuse me! I can take perfectly good care of myself,” Jaskier gestured to himself, “and what do you mean? She is a pup! She couldn’t protect me!” 

Geralt was putting his swords back in his saddle bag and shot him a pointed look. 

“Jaskier, she weighs more than either of us. She takes down deer like it’s a game. She is perfectly capable of protecting herself and you.” Geralt adjusted the straps on his saddle. 

“Well! ... I don’t like that you’re suggesting I’m in need of protection! Let’s go Junior, we’re going back to town!” 

Junior seemed reluctant and looked between the two men, but when Geralt gave her a small nudge, she stood up and quickly followed behind Jaskier, who was already halfway down the path, composing a new song of which Geralt could only make out ‘wanker Witcher’. Geralt turned to his horse. 

“He doesn’t see it, does he?” he said to Roach. Geralt gave Jaskier some time to go ahead and then made his way back to town as well. 

Walking into the tavern, he heard Jaskier’s voice soaring above the rest. Not singing his newest creation, but singing his usual song. He ignored Jaskier and went up to the farmer who had hired him to kill the noonwraith to receive his coin. He stayed for a few more minutes listening to Jaskier sing, but the latter was reluctant to meet eyes with him. Geralt sighed and left the tavern to travel to the next town before sunset. It had been a long time since they had gone there separate way. 

It would only be a few days later when Geralt bumped into Jaskier again. Only Jaskier wasn’t singing, he was being cornered by several men, one of their swords already at his neck. Geralt scanned the room. Junior was growling, but she was tied up, straining against the collar to go to Jaskier’s aid. 

“Leave the bard alone,” he grunted. Two men turned around and pointed swords at Geralt, who was unimpressed.

“Geralt!” Jaskier let out, momentarily forgetting their most recent fall-out. 

“If you want the bard, you have to go through me,” he said. The other three turned around and approached. He knocked out the two closest to him and stabbed a third, making his way to Junior and cutting through her leash. Moving as one the both of them came to stand between Jaskier and the remaining two men. Seeing they were outnumbered in a matter of seconds, they quickly left the room. Geralt took Jaskier by the arm and dragged him a few streets away and into an abandoned barn, before he let go off Jaskier and sat down. Junior came up to him and licked his face in greeting. 

“How’s my girl doing?” he said, scratching the white wolf’s chin. 

“Oh, so now you’re ignoring me?” Jaskier said. 

“Damnit, Jaskier, how many times have I told you not to crawl into bed with married women! I’m not always around and you’re going to get yourself killed!” Geralt said, wiping his sword.

“Well then, you could have walked on!” Jaskier said, gesturing wildly in his fury. 

“I can’t do that!” Geralt let out in frustration, standing back up. 

“What is it with you anyway these last few weeks?! I thought we were a duo, a package deal, but you are dead set on keeping me away from anything you do!” Jaskier said.

“I want to protect you! But you walk nose first into any danger! You love your luxurious women but it’s going to be the death of you!” Geralt said, the muscles in his neck and arm flexing with pent up anger. 

“I don’t need your protection! By the way, not sure if you care, but this wasn’t about some lady! Some dungholes were talking shit about you! Despite you being a prick lately, I found I owed it to you to defend you, because you’re a decent person!” Jaskier said, starting to become red in his face.

“I can’t risk losing you, Jaskier, it would break me!” 

A silence fell as both realised they were yelling at each other for caring too much. 

“You worry about me getting injured? When did that start?” Jaskier asked. Geralt looked away.

“I’ve always cared about you, Jaskier. I don’t let just anyone rub chamomile on my bottom,” he joked, trying to lift the tension, “You’ve broken down my walls and no matter how much I would like to deny it, witchers do have emotions.”

“I don’t like you putting yourself into positions with women that endanger you.” 

“Sounds like you’re jealous,” Jaskier let out and to his surprise, the ever-contained witcher turned red. He walked up to Geralt, not sure where he got the nerve to say what he said next. 

“Are you attracted to me, witcher?” he asked, looking up at Geralt, who turned an even darker red. 

“Fuck, Jaskier, don’t do this,” Geralt said, reluctant to meet Jaskier’s eyes.

The bard took a step back to allow them both some space and sighed. 

“Geralt, I don’t know if you’ve cared to notice, but I’ve stopped crawling into bed with just anyone. I couldn’t anymore. In fact, I’ve been hiking along with you to who knows where for weeks and weeks. I could have a warm bed and a lady every other night and yet I have decided to go along with you, not caring if you smell like selkiemore guts or you’re drenched in blood, neither of which are a favourite by the way. Do you not wonder why?” Jaskier said, pacing back and forth. Geralt pulled Jaskier by his arm back up close. 

“What are you saying?” 

“Ladies, wives… mothers… They can no longer hold my interest. I would much rather spend my time with you.” Geralt pulled Jaskier by his waist, almost smiling. A silence fell, broken by the bard.

“Are you going to kiss me or what?"

Geralt smiled, "Well, then.” He closed the gap between the two and locked lips with his favourite bard.


End file.
